Dreaming With a Broken Heart
by StereksLoverChild
Summary: When you're dreaming with a broken heart, the wakin' up is the hardest part. You roll out of bed and down on your knees, and for a moment you can hardly breathe. I sat down and pulled up my knees to my chest. I rocked myself back and forth.


**A/N: When I was listening to this song today, I just thought of this fanfic. I hope you'll like it. This was just an attempt at how broken Leah was at her and Sam's breakup. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I wished! ^3^**

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart,_

_The wakin' up is the hardest part._

_You roll out off bed and down on your knees_

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe._

_Wonderin' was she really here?_

_Is she standing in my room?_

_No she's not,_

_'Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone_

_Gone..._

I woke up to the sound of the rain beating against the window. My eyes were sore from crying. Tear stains running down my face. I forgot the reason why I cried.

I rolled to the other side of the bed, feeling nothing there. It felt cold and the pillow- that had his woodsy, husky scent- wasn't there, but underneath my head. I was confused. I never used his pillow. His side was never cold. I always woke up with a kiss from him. I looked around my room. He wasn't there.

Then it hit me really hard. It wasn't a dream.

I couldn't breathe.

He was gone.

Gone...

The word was like a stab to my lungs and heart. I couldn't get any air in. I could hear the crack coming from my heart. I curled up into a ball and pulled the covers closer to me, as if it will keep from bleeding to much. I inhaled his scent from his pillow like it was my life line. And it probably was but his scent was fading. I held on tighter, crying.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart,_

_The giving up is the hardest part._

_She takes you in with your crying eyes_

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye._

_Wonderin' could you stay my love?_

_Will you wake up by my side?_

_No she can't._

_'Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone,_

_Gone..._

I heard footsteps coming to my bedroom. I wanted to tell them to leave. But I couldn't speak. I was too weak. I was crumbling into oblivion knowing he's gone.

" Lee-Lee," the person said. It was him. He was the only one that called me by that nickname. He gave me that nickname and I love it too. I opened my eyes. Yes, it was him there standing with all his glorious glory.

" Sam," I breath. For a moment I forgot why I cried. For a moment, everything was okay. For just a moment, he wasn't gone and my hart wasn't bleeding.

" I just-" he cut himself off. He was hesitating and fidgeting by the doorway. He gained a bit of confidence, closed his eyes, and spoke up, " I just came to get my stuff."

And that moment broke. I couldn't breathe again. I grabbed a fistful of the covers, squeezed. Hard.

I scrambled off the bed and stood a few feet away from him. He opened his eyes. He looked into my eyes, red and puffy and still held unshed tears. He felt guilty. I could tell because he'd always look anywhere but the victim.

He started to get his stuff from around the room. I could do nothing. I was immobalized from the harsh reality.

" Wh-why Sam?" I whispered. His movements seized. " Why are you leaving me? Am I not good enough for you?"

" No, it's not like that, Leah," he said. He didn't use the nickname. " It's not-"

" Don't give me that ' It's not you, it's me' bullshit, Sam!" I yelled. I couldn't believe him. I _wouldn't _believe him.

" That's just the thing, it's true," he tried to explain.

" Please stay. Please wake up beside me every morning," I begged. Tears were rolling down my face.

" I can't." Such simple words, but it cut deep into my heart. He picked up the small box- full of his things- and walked towards me. He cupped my face with his massive hands. He kissed my forehead one last time. Whispering a goodbye, he started to the door. Out of my life.

_Ooooohhhhhhh_

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Baby, won't you get them if I did?_

_No you won't._

_'Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone,_

_Gone..._

I stood there doing nothing. My breaths coming uneven. My life was walking out the door. I couldn't let it happen. I ran after him and held onto him tight from behind.

" Please. Sam, please don't leave me," I pleaded. I wanted him here. I _needed _him. I couldn't live without him. " I'll do anything. Just stay please."

He unlatched my hands from his waist, my hands falling limp to my side. He stepped outside, into the cold, and closed the door behind him.

I was dying. I didn't know what to do. I sat down and pulled my knees towards my chest. I rocked myself back and forth. I cried and I sobbed. I yelled and I screamed. There was nothing left. My life was nothing without him.

There were no more 'I love yous.' There were no more corny jokes and his laughs. No more of his smiles. No more kisses and kisses each morning I woke up. His side of the bed would be empty and cold. His intoxicating scent was gone. And...

He's gone.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart,_

_The wakin' up is the hardest part._

**A/N: So what did you think? Tell me please! R&R!**


End file.
